


R'ackallian gang bios and picrew icons

by woke_and_wrote



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woke_and_wrote/pseuds/woke_and_wrote
Summary: I discovered picrew so I decided to make icons for the R'akallian gang. I'll probably post bios to go with them eventually. This is part of my OCs for STORM





	R'ackallian gang bios and picrew icons

R'akallian Name: Tzaktal der R'akal, Deuteusht der Phrashalc 

Meaning: Thunder of R'akal, Second of the Family Phrashalc   
Human Name: Taylor Rucker  
Pronouns: she/they 

Wings: Six, white

R'akallian Name: Lixterih der R'akal, Pristarch der Phrashalc 

Meaning: Lightning of R'akal, First of the Family Phrashalc  
Human Name: Lawrence Rucker  
Pronouns: he/him

Wings: Six, black (formally); none (currently)

Relatives: Tzaktal (sister), Tashek (partner), Shenevelek (mother), Phrashalc (father)

Close Friends/Kantalt: Xexersk (kantalt), Cketa (kantalt), Theta - Heeraan, Laktash - Heeraan, Venus Chal

R'akallian Name: Tashek der R'akal  
Human Name: Thomas Rucker  
Pronouns: he/they

Wings: Two, light brown

R'akallian Name: Cketa der R'akal  
Human Name: Charles "CK" Rucker  
Pronouns: he/him

Wings: two, brown and red (formally); none (currently)

R'akallian Name: Xexersk der R'akal  
Human Name: Xena Rucker  
Pronouns: she/her

Wings: two, blue and purple


End file.
